Season 4
Notable Plots Season four begins with Serena and Blair enjoying their summer in Paris... Until the unexpected appearance of Chuck Bass, who is using a false name and cozying up to a new girl. Blair has to decide if she wants to fight for Chuck or spend her energy trying to rule Columbia University. Serena needs to choose between Nate and Dan, but Dan is a bit busy coping with his new role as "dad" to Georgina's baby. Georgina later reveals the baby is not his. Stephanie Savage has revealed in an interview that the Dan and Serena story is "reactivated" and sorting through it will become a bigger story. She also revealed that the third season finale "Last Tango, Then Paris" had a big impact on Jenny and she'll be a changed person when she returns. Her return later this season will be "full of drama." The Gossip Girl website was under construction when Serena and Blair returned from Paris and debuted “never before seen technology" when it returned. It is revealed that Juliet is working with her brother to take down Serena, for unknown reasons. Vanessa gets caught in the middle when Juliet sets her up for stealing Serena's phone and sending an incriminating email. Vanessa later leaves town when only Dan believes her, but tells Juliet to watch her back. After Blair ran Chuck's new girlfriend out of town, he pledges war against her. They later decide it's best for both of them that they end their fighting after Jenny posts on Gossip Girl about why she left town. In the next episode, at Blair's 20th birthday party they kissed and have sex. Both Nate and Dan still have feelings for Serena, but don't know what to make of her mixed signals. Serena is taken down by Jenny, Vanessa and Juliet. It is revealed Juliet hates Serena because of what 'She' did to her brother Ben, Serena and Ben are reconciled after Dan and Blair go after Juliet to find out the whole story. Ben has trouble with Damien and Lily, it is unknown why Damien hates him. Jenny leaves for Hudson again after the suspension of Taylor Momsen from the show. Ben and Serena have to overcome their tricky relationship. Vanessa has to work for Dan's forgiveness. Serena and Dan have to work out where they stand and how they each feel about the other. Dan and Blair's unlikely friendship creates a turning point of where their fate will lead them in the future. Interesting Information Taylor Momsen's character Jenny only appeared in 4 episodes before being downgraded to a recurring character along with Jessica Szohr's character Vanessa. Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass * Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams * Kelly Rutherford as Lillian Bass Humphrey * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Episodes * Belles de Jour **Title based off of the movie Belle du Jour * Double Identity **Title based off of the movie Double Indemnity * The Undergraduates **Title based off of the movie The Graduate * Touch of Eva **Title based off of the movie Touch of Evil * Goodbye, Columbia **Title based off of the movie Goodbye, Columbus * Easy J **Title based off of the movie Easy A * War at the Roses **Title based off of the movie The War of the Roses * Juliet Doesn't Live Here Anymore **Title based off of the movie Alice Doesn't Live Here Anymore * The Witches of Bushwick **Title based off of the movie The Witches of Eastwick * Gaslit **Title based off of the movie Gaslight * The Townie **Title based off of the movie The Town * The Kids Are Not Alright **Title based off of the movie The Kids Are Alright * Damien Darko **Title based off of the movie Donnie Darko * Panic Roommate **Title based off of the movie Panic Room * It-Girl Happened One Night **Title based off of the movie It Happened One Night * While You Weren't Sleeping **Title based off of the movie While You Were Sleeping * Empire of the Son **Title based off of the movie Empire of the Sun * The Kids Stay in the Picture **Title based off of the movie The Kid Stays in the Picture * Petty in Pink **Title based off of the movie Pretty in Pink * The Princesses and the Frog **Title based off of the movie The Princess and the Frog * Shattered Bass **Title based off the movie Shattered Glass * The Wrong Goodbye **Title based off the movie The Long Goodbye Category:Seasons Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters